Piyo-san
by Biliousneko
Summary: Bagels ARE a narcotic! =^-^= one of those things you write late at night that makes no sence. It's about Naraku.... A real funny thing. =^-^= that's all I can say.


A note:

A note: because I am way too sugar high on begals (I'm not sure how that works but it's true...) I have found it impossible to work on my other fanfiction right now. (A Simple Tale... --- check it out! It's really really good! I am almost finnished the last chapter and would have it done if I wasn't working on this! =^-^=) 

Another Note: As many of you may know from various references on fanfiction from me, K-chan and Rachel, I am part of the Inuyasha RPG on yahoogroups. I play Sesshoumaru and a chick named Aoimaru. This is about her.

Yet another note: Aoimaru works for Naraku for god only knows what reasons, and she is an absolute ditz as you will soon be able to tell. A brief background of Aoimaru: Purple hair and horns. She has a kodachi and tsurugi (a really really really long tsurugi). She wears yellow hakama with happy little triangles all over them and a black kamono style shirt with a purple blue and--- aw hell. for a pic, just go to [http://www.geocities.com/nekoyasha42][1] The only other thing you need to know is that she's blind and has three shikon shards. =^-^=

**Piyopiyo-sama!**

_By Nekoyasha_

The small mammal stuck it's head out of its small enclosier, exposing its nose to the morning dew and early sun. It's tiny whiskers twitched with each small, quaint sniff of it's little pink nose as tiny shiny black eyes blinked quizzically. It's short life was then ended by a sandled foot as Aoimaru tromped noisily through the forest.

"Eeeeew. I keep doing that!" She said, blindly sniffing her foot. Dead somethings where hard to scrape off in certan cases. "Ne~~~ Piyo-sama! Are we there _yet_?"

The baboon pelt clad shadow of a man slunk through the trees and sighed. "We really need to do something about your eyes. I'm tired of knocking you out of the way of trees." Naraku sighed once more. "And my name is not Piyo-sama."

He now regretted informing the misled child that his name was Tamadachi (or something of that nature) and she mistaking it for Tamagachi. The insessent "Piyo Piyo" had then stuck. Why hadn't he killed her yet?? He couldn't put his finger on it, but for some reason he couldn't figure it out. 

"AAAH!" Aoimaru shouted. She then pointed in the narrorator's general direction. "You never did the copy write note!!" 

The curly-haired narrorator blinked at the computer screen for a moment. "Uh... you're right! Aio, you do the honors."

Aoi cleared her throat. "Neko does not claim to own any of Rumiko Takahashi's Characters. She is just a fanfic writer and a rather poor one at that, I might add!" 

Neko the narrorator began to cry. "You don' have to be mean, no da."

"Uh... who are you talking to?" Naraku scratched his head as his travel companion seemed to have a conversation with herself about something reguarding 'Corperate America.' ".... Never mind."

They then continued their journey.

Where they where headed really doesn't matter. Let's just say they where on their way to do something evil. Yeah, that's good. (mmm.... begals....) Yes! They where on a quest for begals! Aoimaru lifted an eyebrow. "What are these 'Begals' you speak of?"

Naraku shook his head. "My god. You must be the most insane minion I have ever delt with. And we had to keep Jouroumaru in a bloody muzzle!" 

"You mean that Raver guy with the drooling problem?"

"Nevermind. I don't want to talk about it."

"He was _your_ son."

"I said drop it, bitch!"

"Hmmph. Fine. No begals for you."

Naraku's eye twitched involuntarily... a habit he had picked up after beginning his partnership with the purple-haired quarter demon. "Okay... where do we buy begals then?" He sighed, giving in.

After a few moments of reflection, Aoi said rather thoughtfully, "I don't really know. Maybe the nice man sneaking up behind us knows... OY! Jii-san!" She called. 

Inuyasha nearly fell over. Shit! How had she seen him? He was creeping up from behind, perfectly hidden! "Naraku... PREPARE TO DIE!" He lept forward, Tetsusaiga drawn, Miroku on his heals.

Aoi instinctivly jumped in the way. "Hey! Leave poor Piyo-san alone!"

Miroku gaped then turned to Inuyasha. "Piyo-san?"

The two men stood there for a moment, then looked at Naraku who sweatdropped. "She's a cute kid, once you get past the personality." He said, unhelpfully.

"Piyo-san." Inuyasha repeated after the Houshi had.

They then broke out laughing.

"HAHAHA!! *snort* BWAHA! Too bad Kagome's off studying... Man, I can't believe she's missin--WHAHAHAH!" 

Miroku was having trouble breathing and rolled in a ball, clenhing his sides as he whiped a tear out of his eye. "p-p-PIYO PIYO! HAH AHHAHAHA!"

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru came out of the blue and set a hand on Naraku's shoulder. "Ah, I see you have been marked by annoying pet names too..."

"Hiya, Fluffy!" The narrorator waved.

Fluffy took this time to leave. And thus his camio expired.

Inuyasha caught his breath and kicked Miroku in the shins. "C'mon. Let's just kill him now... while he's not ready."

"heh, heh heh. Okay." He stood, brushed off his kesa and drew his shokaju befor him.

"PREPARE TO DIE, PIYO-SAN!" both men shouted.

Aoimaru vein popped and knocked them both into orbit with her katana. "Only I may make Piyo-san's life unbearable!"

"Thank you, Aoi-chan." Naraku smiled through white furr and the two continued their journey.

**THE END**

Ending note: this is why I don't write fanfics after eating begals.

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/nekoyasha42



End file.
